Black Keys
by TitanicNerd3
Summary: And the black keys, never looked so beautiful. And a perfect rainbow, never seemed so dull. And the light's out, never had this bright a glow. And the black keys are showing me a world I never knew, no World I never knew -ONESHOT


**Black Keys by: The Jonas Brothers**

**I just came up with this at like midnight, when I get most of my ideas! I couldn't think of a name for her, so I didn't give her one! Name her whatever you want. I don't own the Othersiders, or the song!**

Riley couldn't believe this! She was really leaving. She kissed him on his cheek, tears welling up in both their eyes. "It is for the best." She turned around and walked out of his life forever. He felt like punching something or maybe curling into a ball and crying. He drove himself home, not noticing anything, but the gray in his life.

**She walks away, colors fade to gray  
Every precious moment's now a waste  
She hits the gas, hoping it would pass  
The red light starts to flash, it's time to wait  
**

A few days, passed and Riley was still depressed. No one could cheer him up, until KC came over one day. "Write a song." Was all she said and just sat there waiting. Riley walked over to his piano and stared at the keys. They gleamed at him, as if to tell him everything is okay. He touched a black key and suddenly the world didn't seem as grey. **  
**

**And the black keys, never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow, never seemed so dull  
And the light's out, never had this bright a glow  
And the black keys are showing me a world I never knew, no  
World I never knew  
**

She glared at the sun, "Why is it so bright?" She screamed inside herself. Truth was it wasn't that it was bright it was that it reminded her of him. She looked around, everyone going on with their business. Didn't they realize that she was hurting? She raised her face to the sky, tears fell down her face. **  
**

**She hates the sun 'cause it proves she's not alone  
And the world doesn't revolve around her soul, no  
She loves the sky 'cause it validates her pride  
Never lets her know when she is wrong  
**

Music flowed from the music room. A soft song kissed her ears. The tears ate at the corner of her eyes, but she forced them away. She listened intently to the song. Through the window she could see only the hands of the mystery player. His fingers gracefully glided across the black keys. She recognized the hands, they belonged to him. She felt the walls closing in. **  
**

**And the black keys, never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow, never seemed so dull  
And the light's out, never had this bright a glow  
And the black keys are showing me a world I never knew, no  
Yeah, and the walls are closing  
**

The song rang true in her head the rest of the day. She couldn't pull away from it. The song that brought her sorrow. The song that brought her joy. That was the end of it, she ran back to the piano room, silently praying he was still there. **  
**

**Don't let 'em get inside of your head  
Don't let 'em get inside of your head  
Don't let 'em get inside of your head  
Don't let them inside  
**

He was no longer there. Just a lone piano without a master to bring it joy. She sat on the bench. Tears falling daintily from her dark blue eyes. She looked at the black keys. They were glistening from her tears. She touched on of them and suddenly her world no longer seemed so gray. **  
**

**'Cause the black keys, never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow, never seemed so dull, oh  
And the light's out, never had this bright a glow  
And the black keys are showing me a world I never knew  
**

Riley had a nagging feeling through the rest of the day that he was forgetting something very important. Nothing showed itself as missing. A voice slipped in and out of his head telling him he needed to go back to the piano room. Unable to ignore the request, he obliged and ran to the piano room. **  
**

**Don't let 'em get  
(Don't let 'em get)  
Inside of your head, no  
Don't let 'em get  
Inside of your head  
Don't let 'em get  
(Don't let 'em get)  
Inside of your head  
Don't let 'em get, no  
Inside of your head  
**

She was just about to leave when the door opened. There he stood the piano player. "I loved your song." She whispered. He nodded. "Maybe I was wrong. I am sorry." He nodded once more. "I understand." She was about to leave through the other door. When Riley stopped her, and pulled her into a tender hug. **  
**

**Sometimes you find  
It's better black and white **


End file.
